I Need An Angle
by Cartmanxkyle4everandever
Summary: Butters life has gone bad to worst since his mother passed away...with a sad and heartbroken Father....and unforently for Butters, he most suffer his fahters greives....the hard way... Cutters Kyman TokenxCraig little style
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

"Today is such a nice day. Maybe I should spend time with my friends," Butters Scotch happly said talking to his stuffed Hello Kitty doll. The small blond haired 17 year old ran to his drawer to find his favorite light blue long sleeved shirt. He took his pajama shirt off, then slid the light blue shirt on. He then took his pajama pants off and put his blue jeans on. After fixing up his short blond hair, he walked to the door and barley touched the nob since a single knock was heard. Butters frozed.

He slowly opened the door to find his father, Steven Scotch.

"Why hello Butters," He looked up and down at Butters, "You going somewhere?"  
Butters swallowed making a tiny gulp sound. Steven was drinking,again. Butters could smell it. It was almost as if he could taste it. "Y-yes sir. I'ah was gonna hang out with my friends."

Steven smirked, then frown. His cold greyish eyes never moving from Butters crystal blue ones.

"Butters, you will not be......be going outside....you, bitch," Butters looked to the ground, then up to his father, "But Sir I," "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Steven Punched butters. Butters fell back from the surprise attack holding his cheek; his eyes stinging with tears.

Steven walked up to Butters bending down grabbing the poor boys hair. Butters winced as the smell of alcohol hit his nose. Steven licked his lips before whispering in his ear, "Get to the bed, I'm horney."

Butters teary eyed stared at the ceiling. He couldn't move. Nor did he want to because his bottom hurt too much.

This wasn't the first time Steven had done this to Butters. It all started when Butters mother died, due to breast cancer.

Butters was sad, but not as torn as his father.

Steven loved her. He loved her golden short hair. Her smile. Her eyes, her everything!

Butters was Stevens's reminder of his wife. Therefore, he took advantage of his son's body mostly, everyday he got drunk.  
Butters understood why his father did it. Moreover, he still loved his father very so.....

Even if he did hurt him.....

_Sorry this is short but i just needed to get that out of the way telling u whats going on....._

_next chap soon ^^_


	2. Shock at school

Chap 2

It was time for school again as Butters ran up to the entrance of the South Park High School. The pain that shot up from his bottom, made it hard for poor butters to run.

Butters finally got to his locker, messing with the combination numbers, and getting out what books he needed.

Butters was probably the only kid who loved School. He was very smart and got mostly A's in his classes, well he had to, or he'd be grounded. The only other person who had the same grade average was Kyle Brosloski, another smart kid, who unlike Butters wouldn't really mind not attending school and just hanging with friends.

Butters got to his first class, Advanced Algebra. He sat in the empty seat next to Kyle. The rest of the kids he didn't really know very well.

Butters happily waited for the teacher to arrive. He looked to the right seeing Kyle with both hands holding up his face, bored. Butters cocked his head to the side watching Kyle. "What's the matter there Kyle?"

Kyle slowly halfed looked at butters with only the left hand supporting his head. "Oh, it's nothing, Butters...I'm just bored." Butters nodded slowly, then faced front as he heard the teacher come in.

The short man walked to the brown desk placing his books and such on it. He then grabbed the chalk and started to write his name down. After he was done, he turned around to the students smiling.

"Good morning student, my name is Mr. Wallup. I'll go over what we are going to do in this class...."

Butters store at the teacher......He knew that guy....

'Butters. I want you to meet my friend, Fredrick Wallup.' Butters shook Mr. Wallups hand. The short man smiled, then looked up to Steven, 'So, this is the little runt you told me about? Hmm...Nice...," while saying that, he started to touch Butters blond, soft hair enwinding it with his fingers. Butters winced as Mr. Wallup pulled it a little. Steven smiled darkly. 'So, you want to have him or not?'

Mr.  
Wallup wasn't just a friend to Steven....but a customer as well...

Butters laid there tears burning in his eyes while being thrusted into.

His blurry eyes stayed on the ceiling, then to the shadow that stand at the door....watching.....

"Now...lest see...Andra Patterson"

"Here"

"Sandy Molen"

"Present"

"Kyle Brosloski"

"Here"

"Leopold Scot..."

The teacher looked up seeing the pale faced Butters...

He smiled.

"Leopold, are you here," He asked him.

Butters hesitated..."Yes....Mr. Wa-allup."

Mr. Wallup nodded before continuing.

Kyle looked over.

"Dude, are you okay," He whispered to Butters

He wanted to cry.

He felt sick that the person he was forced to have sex with...

Was his teacher...?

In all the places....

He thought School....the one place he loved....

Turned into a nightmare....


	3. My crush

School had ended as Butters quickly got to his locker.

He was still a little shaken about the teacher thing, but, promised himself not to worry so much about it...

It was only a one time thing....

When he closed the door, he smelled something.

It smelled like colone.

But not just any colone...

Eric Cartman's colone.

And he liked that smell....he loved that smell...

He smiled blushing a little as he saw the tall brunet.

Butters had a long crush on Eric since Elementary.

Okay, now you might say, ew, that fatass cheesy puffs eater? Why?

Well for starts, Eric has grown to be a handsome 17 year old whose baby fat kinda disappeared.

Eric was at least 6-3, had eyes like gold even though they were light brown and was on the football team...

But don't get me wrong, Eric Cartman was still.....Cartman.

He still was that controlling, asshole, racist, hippie hating, Jew hating, cheesy puff eater that everyone loved to hate.

Eric walked to his locker that was next to Butters. Butters shuffled a little looking to the floor, then back at Eric. Eric didn't even notice Butters was there. Butters saw Eric's mouth moving, but no sound was coming out. He then noticed he had his ear phones on and was listening to some song. Butters waited till Eric closed his locker door and brought his back pack in back of him. Eric was about to leave when Butters lightly tapped Eric on the back. He slowly turned around seeing Butters smiling with his eyes closed. "Well hi there Eric," Butters said in his usual greeting way. Eric sighed turning off his little i-pod. "What the hell do you want, Butters?" Butters smile dropped and his eyes opened. Eric looked mad. 'Is he mad cuss I stopped his music,' Butters thought. Eric was about to say something else when a **SMACK **was heard. Butters and Eric turned their heads so fast they almost got whiplash.

The raven haired boy face was to the side as a red hand print was shown.

And the one who gave him that red mark happen to have red hair. "You fucking Bastered!! You fucking went behind my back for some fucking slut!?" Stan's head turned to Kyle holding his left cheek. "Kyle please, understand...I...I'm sorry dude...I don't know what happen, I mean I do love you..," "I don't want to hear it **STAN!! **I fucking had it!! I'm done," and with that Kyle ran out the door shouting out beautiful words. Stan just stood there with tears rolling down his eyes. He then spotted Butters and Eric, and slowly walked out the door, head low to the grown. Luckily, no body was in the hall way except Eric and Butters.

Butters shook his head. "Aw man, that's a darn shame. And I thought those two were gonna last, huh Eric......Eric?" Eric didn't move. He just stood there with a blank expression.

Butters waved his hand in Eric's face until the brunet snapped out of his gaze jumping a little. Eric looked down at the blond one. "Wha...uh...what do you want I said?" Butters gulped a little. Eric's voice was deeper then before, but didn't sound as angry. "Gee Eric; I was wondering if I could come over your house, just like a play date or something." Eric's one brow went up. "A...hangout? Butters...no one says play date anymore... and no," with that the Brunet turned his back on Butters walking to the exit.

Butters head hung low when walking on the side walk. First his father abuses him in his own grief, then this man who he had sex with was his teacher, **THEN** the boy he loves doesn't even notice nor care that he existed. Could anything else happen in Butters life that was bad?

Butters walked up to his house searching for the key in his pocket. No luck. He dropped to his knees and opened his book bag. No key. Butters sighed. He saw that his dad was not home. Butters sighed again walking on the side walk. Maybe he can just visit someone instead. He thought about his friends...

Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Dougie....Eric? Butters frowned. He only had those friends...

'Well, Kyle is probably pissed off cuss of Stan, and Stan is probably sad. Dougie is out of town for now, Kenny might be high and might think im a girl want to rape me...like he tried to long ago (but it was just pretend), and Eric...' Butters stopped walking...

Nah, Eric wouldn't want to see me...

Butters decided Kyle's place.

At least he could help Kyle feel okay...

Butters walked up to Kyle's door and rung the door bell.

No answer.

Butters rung it again.

No answer.

Butters looked to see if any car was there. Kyle's green Chevy was parked. And an another car was right next to it....

A black jaguar. The car looked familiar...

Eric?

_What the heck is Eric's car doing at Kyle's house?! Hmmm? Any guesses?_

_IDk either XO_

_Will update soon ^^_


	4. What really happen

Butters stared at the car.

Was it really Eric's?

He didn't like sneaking and stalking, but he just had to know why of all people Eric was at Kyle's house.

Butters remembered the ladder that Eric always used to use when sneaking into Kyle's house. I mean, when they were nine. But did Eric still do that?

Butter lightly placed the ladder up against the outside wall of the house. He fixed it so the end would stop right at Kyle's window.

He slowly walked up until reaching the top.

He looked through the window seeing Kyle sitting on the bed, looking miserable with a tissue in his hand. The window was closed, so he couldn't hear anything, but saw that Kyle's mouth was moving.

Then…

Eric came in view.

Standing in front of Kyle with a blank stare.

Kyle then looked up, standing up as well.

They were close, very close for Butters liking.

Eric's mouth started to move, looking down at Kyle.

Eric lifted his hand, wiping away one of Kyle's tears.

Oh no…

Kyle smiled lifting up his hand as well, and holding Eric's hand that was wiping his tears.

Jesus no…

The two stare at each other for a minute, before they started to close the space between them…

Butters closed his eyes for a about 4 seconds, then as he opened them a tear came rolling down…

He couldn't stop looking at the two. Kissing, touching each other, falling on the bed…

Butters walked away, well barley anyway. It was near dark outside. He knows he wasn't aloud to be out when it was dark like this, but he wasn't thinking about that.

He just watched his long time crush do things with Kyle that Butters forever wanted Eric to do with him.

Love him.

Hold Him.

Smile for him.

But no, all those things were for Kyle now…

Butters slowly opened the front door.

The living room was dark.

He really hopped his father wasn't home.

He was about to walk up the stairs until he heard an 'Ahem.'

Butters slowly turned around staring in fear of his father who sat quietly with arms crossed.

"Where have you been, Butters?"

Butters gulped, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He looked down biting his lip.

"I'ah w-was just studying with one of mah friends for this…this quiz we got and didn't notice the time. I'am sorry S-sir…" He didn't like lying, but it was either that or getting hit and pounded on.

Steven stared at Butters for a long time. He then got up slowly never leaving his eyes from Butters. The blond boy shook and closed his eyes waiting to get a punishment until he felt himself be pulled into a….hug?

He opened his bright blue eyes in shock from the forgin gesture. Steven slightly pulled away smiling at Butters as little drops of tears exited his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bu- no, Leopold. I..I just…I miss her so much…I can't help but to get so sad and angry when knowing I had a child who looks like her and smiles like her…I just." His head dropped down and more and more tears fell. Butters, for a moment, couldn't move, but then hugged his father back rubbing it softly.

"It's okay Dad, I'ah know your upset and all. D-don't cry. I'ah understand, I'am not mad at cha." Butters knew his father cared for him. Might of took long, but he knew if he was still alive, that he must have been loved.

His father stood up straight glaring with him with bloodshot eyes. Wiping his eyes slowly, he muttered..

"I'm going out for a bit. Make sure you go to bed at 10 and get ready for school tomorrow."

With that, he grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

Butters sighed on his bed, as he was finishing up his homework. He got up and walked to his computer to check his Facebook. He had two messages. One was from Cartman commenting back by saying "w.e" and the other was a new message from…Kenny?

He tilted his head, and then clicked on it to retrieve the message.

_Title: Yo Butters_

_Message: Hey Butters It's Kenny : )_

_I see we don't really talk that much and just wanted to_

_Know how you're doing._

Butters smiled a bit writing back to Kenny.

_Message: lol I'm fine thank you : D_

_We should talk more and hang out and do slumber-_

Wait that's the baby term…

_Do a hangout sometime!_

He waited a good minute before Kenny answered again.

Message: Sure. That's no prob. How about this Saturday?

Butters smiled even more. Finally a friend who wants to hangout with him.

After finalizing their "hangout" day, Kenny logged of due to mom bitching about his room. Butters stayed on looking through Kenny's pictures. Mostly all of them had hid hood cover almost of his face. 'Why does he want to hide his face anyway', Butters thought. Stopping at a picture of Kenny without his hood. He gazed into the picture.

He never noticed, but golly, Kenny was handsome. No wonder why the girls are crazy for him!

Butters closed down Facebook, took a quick bath and tucked himself in his bed.

_We were in the kitchen making some apple pie…._

'_Sweetie…I want you to do me a favor…can you do it?" "Y-yeah mom, anything for yah!"_

"_Your father may be very upset when he finds out that I wont live long," "Wait…what?"_

"_Yes, I'm sad to say this is my last week alive with you guys. I don't want you to tell him though." "Wha…. but…why? Moth-" "Just listen Butters. I want you to love your father no matter what. Your father may act…well not like himself, but love him and care for him no matter what. Do you here me?" "…I….I understand…" "Okay…now, go clean up your room…" _

_That was the only time she spoke about that, and like she said, in a week, she died. I did what she told me. Not to tell my father. I told him that the doctor said she had breast Cancer. He believed me. But really, it was suicide. My mother committed suicide right in front of me. The doctors were to stupid to noticed she drank poison, and took my word that she had been diagnosed with Breast Cancer. It was my fault my father was upset. He didn't know what was going on from all the lies. So, I deserved to be raped, hit, and abused…._

Butters woke up…. and cried…

After an hour of crying onto his hello kitty sheets, he slowly got up to the kitchen.

As he entered, he stopped. Someone was in his fridge cursing and mumbling.

"Er-eric?"

Cartman jumped a little and poked his head from the kitchen. "Oh hey Butters. Um…you got and ketchup?"

The blond boy frowned. "Eric, what in the holy moose are you doing in mah fridge, in my house even! How'd you get in!"

Eric got up closing the fridge. "None of your concern. Hey, you look like shit." Butters groaned looking to the floor. He really didn't want to talk to him right now. Not after what he saw. That reminded him..

"How long…" Eric quirked an eyebrow. "How long what?" "H-how long you like Kyle for?"

Eric's face got as red as a tomato. He looked away coughing. "W-what the fuck are you talking about stu-" "I saw ya'll kissin in Kyle's house…"

Silence filled the air.

Eric frowned. "It's none of your goddamn bussniess. Why the fuck were you spying on us anyway?" Eric looked furious and walked to butters grabbing his shirt. "You trying to get back at me with blackmail? If you are, you're dead! You better give me whatever you have before I beat the cra-" "I LOVE YOU!" He then smashed their lips together as hard as he can…

To be continued….

Wow, sorry this took like forever to do. I promise more real soon~~


End file.
